<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood water by ly1ds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359079">blood water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly1ds/pseuds/ly1ds'>ly1ds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly1ds/pseuds/ly1ds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаете это чувство, когда в твоей голове крутится знакомая мелодия, песня, стихотворение или цитата, и ты весь день ходишь и пытаешься вспомнить, где же её услышал?<br/>Именно так последние пару дней чувствовал себя Атсуму. Только вот песни из его головы написано ещё не было.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blood water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Атсуму сидит на широком старом желтом кресле, на спинке которого еле-еле можно прочитать: “Не трогать! Посиди, побалдей и иди с богом”. Надпись оставил предыдущий владелец, и Атсуму она так понравилась, что теперь каждые пару месяцев он обводит её черным маркером, не давая навсегда исчезнуть. Обвел бы кто-нибудь его самого таким маркером. </p>
<p>На открытом балконе сидеть немного холодно, особенно учитывая ноябрьскую погоду в Токио. Но здесь чувствуется хоть какая-то свобода, по сравнению с пустой однокомнатной квартирой, в которой Атсуму живет вот уже третий месяц. Брат решил переехать к своему парню, а Мия съехал, потому что одному за двушку платить дорого. И вот он теперь здесь — спальный район, одинаковые серые дома, однообразная серая жизнь и такое же настроение.</p>
<p>Акустика лежит в руках безумно удобно. Парень мог бы сказать, что гитара даёт ему чувство чего-то родного, будто он вернулся домой. Но куда возвращаться, если дома уже давно нет, а все дороги вытоптаны и сожжены?</p>
<p>Гитара явно чуть расстроена, но вставать за тюнером нет ни малейших сил. Атсуму аккуратно проводит рукой по струнам, медленно проигрывает пару первых аккордов, настраиваясь на правильную тональность, и наконец поёт.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“we’ll never be free, lamb to the slaughter, // нам никогда не освободиться, ягненка на бойню,<br/>
what you gonna do when there’s blood in the water?” // что будешь делать, когда вода окраситься кровью?</p>
<p>Знаете это чувство, когда в твоей голове крутится знакомая мелодия, песня, стихотворение или цитата, и ты весь день ходишь и пытаешься вспомнить, где же её услышал?<br/>
Именно так последние пару дней чувствовал себя Атсуму. Только вот песни из его головы написано ещё не было, поэтому уже четвертый день подряд Мия приходит на этот балкон, играет первые строчки и надеется, что следующие появятся прямо за уже написанными, сорвутся с языка. Надеется, что этот ебаный вихрь мыслей, в котором Атсуму тонет уже которую неделю, наконец-то обретет форму, сам сложится в текст и красиво ляжет хотя бы на четыре базовых аккорда.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“the price of your greed is your son and your daughter, // цена твоей алчности – твои сын и дочь,<br/>
what you gonna do when there’s blood in the water?” // что будешь делать, когда вода окраситься кровью?</p>
<p>И всё. И дальше пустота.<br/>
Менее пугающая, чем та, с которой Атсуму живет уже столько времени, но такая же глубокая и манящая к себе.</p>
<p>— Ты сам не устал слушать одно и то же каждый день?</p>
<p>“Конечно устал”, — думает Атсуму.<br/>
А потом думает ещё раз, и понимает, что эта фраза сказана не им самим, а кем-то чужим и незнакомым; кем-то, кто, видимо, уже несколько дней вторгается в личное пространство Мии, слушает его мало успешные попытки написать что-то стоящее, но самое главное — этому кому-то не нравится то, что он слышит.<br/>
Знал бы этот незнакомец, как Атсуму сам уже устал себя слушать.</p>
<p>Мия вскакивает со своего кресла, разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и молча пялится на соседний балкон. Не на сам балкон, конечно, а на парня, стоящего там.<br/>
“Пиздец красивого парня”, — уточнил бы Атсуму.<br/>
У его соседа черные кудряшки, два вертикальных прокола над правой бровью, черная маска, стянутая на подбородок и пиздецки бледная кожа. На улице, стоит заметить, вообще-то девять градусов.</p>
<p>— Спугнул? — спрашивает незнакомец, выпуская изо рта облако сигаретного дыма. Заметив, что сосед по балкону так и продолжает стоять, открыто рассматривая его, парень лишь чуть усмехается, протягивает мальборо саммер фьюжен и спрашивает: </p>
<p>— Сигарету?</p>
<p>Атсуму вообще-то не курит, но послушно берет протянутую через балконные ограждения пачку, достает себе одну, и выжидающе смотрит на незнакомца.</p>
<p>— А зажигалка? </p>
<p>Сосед достает из кармана ярко-желтую зажигалку, протягивает её Атсуму, и именно в тот момент, когда Мия уже почти забирает её себе, внезапно оттягивает руку и смотрит прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>— А имя?</p>
<p>Смотрит заинтересованно, но как-то бешено и будто сквозь, а его расширенные зрачки лишь заставляют поежиться от этого взгляда ещё сильнее. </p>
<p>— Атсуму, — негромко говорит он. — Мия Атсуму.</p>
<p>В его руку вкладывают зажигалку, а на лице соседа появляется довольная улыбка. </p>
<p>Пока Атсуму пытается победить ветер и поджечь сигарету, парень делает последнюю глубокую затяжку и небрежно выбрасывает бычок с балкона куда подальше. “Действительно, нахуй экологию”.<br/>
Мия протягивает пачку и зажигалку обратно, но незнакомец лишь снова ухмыляется, говорит что-то в стиле “у меня таких же куча, оставь себе”, и уходит с балкона к себе в квартиру.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Атсуму безмолвно смотрит на чужую закрывшуюся дверь и пустой балкон. А потом наконец-то делает свою первую за несколько месяцев затяжку.<br/>
А потом…</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“look me in my eyes, tell me everything’s not fine” // взгляни мне в глаза и скажи, что всё не в порядке</p>
<p>А потом он бежит за блокнотом и ручкой, выбрасывая недокуренную сигарету вслед за чужой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Я написал продолжение, послушаешь?</p>
<p>Спустя два дня парни снова оказываются в одно и то же время на балконах. Атсуму уже лучше держит себя в руках, по сравнению с первой встречей, а его сосед выглядит все так же красиво, загадочно и немного устало. Выглядит одновременно завораживающе и болезненно.<br/>
Парень ничего не отвечает, но разворачивается в сторону Мии.<br/>
Атсуму недолго смотрит в черные глаза напротив, резко приходит в себя и разворачивает кресло так, чтобы сидя он мог видеть своего соседа. Сев на холодную, но мягкую поверхность, он прочищает горло, проводит по струнам и поёт.<br/>
Сначала, конечно же, он поёт заевший в мозгу припев, который и Атсуму, и его новый знакомый слышали уже множество раз. Зато после него в песне действительно появляются новые строчки.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“look me in my eyes, tell me everything's not fine // взгляни мне в глаза и скажи, что всё не в порядке<br/>
or the people ain't happy and the river has run dry. // или что люди несчастны, а река иссохла.<br/>
you thought you could go free, but the system is done for // ты думал, что сможешь освободиться, но система разорена,<br/>
if you listen real closely there's a knock at your front door” // и если внимательно прислушаешься, услышишь стук в дверь.</p>
<p>Дальше снова идет припев, после которого Атсуму продолжает играть, без слов напевая мелодию.<br/>
Когда музыка наконец-то затихает, он поднимает взгляд. Сосед больше не смотрит на него, он курит, облокотившись на перила, и вглядывается куда-то в пустоту беззакатного вечера.<br/>
</p>
<p>Они молчат несколько минут, пока Мия достает отданные ему раньше пачку сигарет и зажигалку, встает с кресла, аккуратно кладя гитару на то место, где он только что сидел, и закуривает, так же опираясь на свои перила.</p>
<p>— О чем ты думаешь, когда пишешь этот текст? — наконец-то нарушает тишину парень. </p>
<p>Атсуму слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Я… — он задумывается. — Не знаю. — Мия пожимает плечами, делает затяжку и поворачивается в сторону собеседника. — Я не особо люблю копаться в мыслях и анализировать своё поведение и поступки. Но когда я пишу, я будто вываливаю весь накопившийся груз мыслей, которые не дают мне покоя долгое время. Как бы правильно сказать... Я пишу в надежде, что, если всё, что я чувствую, сложится в несколько строчек и примет физическую форму, мне не нужно будет копаться в себе, справляться с негативными мыслями, будто я просто избавлюсь от этого и выкину. Поэтому, когда я пишу, мне не нужно ничего понимать, анализировать или специально вкладывать какой-то подтекст, понимаешь? — Мия смотрит на соседа. — Я просто пишу, а смысл приходит сам.</p>
<p>Сосед достает вторую сигарету из пачки, давит кнопки, и кладет её себе в рот.</p>
<p>— Я ожидал чего-то более прозаического. — раздается щелчок зажигалки, и незнакомец наконец-то смотрит на Атсуму в ответ. — Ну или как минимум, подробного рассказа, что же ты пытался вложить в текст. Почему тебе должны говорить в глаза, что всё плохо? Можно ли считать, что таким образом ты пытаешься показать себя как реалиста, которому важнее видеть реальную картину мира, несмотря на то, что в розовых очках на неё легче смотреть? И кто стучится к тебе в дверь? Коллекторы? Или наркоторговцы пришли собирать долги? А может эта дверь находится лишь в твоей голове и у тебя едет крыша, раз к тебе туда кто-то стучится? — он постоянно делает глубокие и долгие затяжки. — А может дверь — это метафора сердца, и ты встретил кого-то, кто пытается туда вломиться?</p>
<p>И снова на лице соседа появляется слишком довольная ухмылка. Такая же ухмылка, которую сам Атсуму носил в старшей школе. Он до сих пор её носит, только вот разница в том, что теперь - это лишь подобие, которым Мия пытается прикрыть разочарование в себе и жизни.<br/>
Зато у незнакомца эта ухмылка веет чем-то бешеным и нездоровым, но безумно манящим, будто зовущим “разгадай меня, узнай почему же я так улыбаюсь”.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — Мия пытается натянуть на себя улыбку в ответ, но получается как-то криво, — как говорили современные поэты: “если хочешь постучаться в моё сердце, тебе придется острым скальпелем рассечь мне грудь”, — сосед смеется в ответ. — Но я признателен, что ты так глубоко размышлял о моей песне. Я бы ответил на все твои вопросы, но, во-первых, я считаю, что каждый человек должен сам искать в каждой фразе и тексте свой личный смысл, который он там видит.</p>
<p>Атсуму берет гитару в руки и разворачивается к выходу с балкона.</p>
<p>— А во-вторых? — спрашивает незнакомец, пристально следя за движениями парня.<br/>
— А во-вторых, я все еще не знаю твоего имени. </p>
<p>Мия слегка поворачивает голову и боковым зрением замечает пристальный чужой взгляд.</p>
<p>— Сакуса Киёми. </p>
<p>Атсуму кивает и уходит с балкона. На его лице впервые за долгое время появляется искренняя улыбка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Мия не видит этого парня две следующие недели, но, пообщавшись с соседями, узнает о нем больше, чем за обе личные встречи. Сакуса старше Атсуму на три года, ему двадцать шесть, он живет здесь уже два года и работает в маленьком частном магазине в соседнем дворе. А ещё Сакуса до жути необщителен и никто из соседей ни разу не разговаривал с ним лично, а всю информацию узнавали лишь от арендодателя.<br/>
Зато своими усилиями и наблюдательностью Атсуму узнает, что парень работает по графику пять через два, уходит на работу в восемь сорок, а возвращается в шесть тридцать. Сакуса выкуривает от двух до четырех пачек сигарет в неделю и коллекционирует пустые пачки на балконе, складывая из них пирамиду.<br/>
Это забавно, потому что у Атсуму на кухне стоит такая же пирамида из энергетиков. Вот и нашли друг друга два одиночества.</p>
<p>Четырнадцать вечеров Атсуму проводит на своём балконе один. Он играет замерзшими пальцами, и пару раз даже перестает их чувствовать после пятой по счету песни. Он играет громко, но поет ещё громче, будто хочет оглушить всю Японию (или, как минимум, соседнюю квартиру). Мия играет весь свой плейлист, начиная от заезженных пилотов, продолжая пласибо, а под конец пытается добиться чужой реакции хотя бы песней из заставки времени приключений. Но на соседнем балконе всё ещё пусто, а у его собственной песни, которую он каждый вечер играет самой первой, пока пальцы ещё живы и что-то чувствуют, всё ещё отсутствует второй куплет.</p>
<p>Фраза на желтом кресле снова медленно начинает выцветать из-за постоянного трения о спину владельца. Атсуму тоже выцветает без постороннего внимания.<br/>
Даже его брат в последнее время перестает заходить в гости и отвечает на сообщения в три раза дольше. Мия чувствует себя одиноким и брошенным, но ему не впервой, он живет в этом состоянии который год, и даже если он всё ещё не знает, как контролировать это чувство, то он профессионально научился его игнорировать. Как? Всё просто - алкоголь.</p>
<p>Хотя нет, даже не так.<br/>
Море алкоголя.</p>
<p>Атсуму не пьет каждый день, но вряд ли может утверждать, что был трезвым больше, чем шесть полных дней за последние две недели. Атсуму любит дешевый виски и ненавидит, когда его игнорируют.</p>
<p>Поэтому три раза за эти две недели он стучится в дверь соседней квартиры и орёт «Я же знаю, что ты там! Открой мне! Ты моя муза, понимаешь? Я могу писать только после разговоров с тобой! Поговори со мной, Сакуса!»</p>
<p>Звучит жалко, правда? Ещё хуже становится от факта, что дверь так ни разу не открывается, а сегодня Атсуму и вовсе остаётся ночевать у чужого порога.<br/>
В девять утра Мия наконец-то просыпается и решает, что первая пара идет в пизду. Как, в принципе, и все остальные пары.  Он умывается, пьет воду и тут же её выплёвывает, потому что вспоминает, что Сакуса уходит на работу в восемь сорок, а это значит что?<br/>
А значит ему пришлось перешагивать через сонное и пьяное тело Мии, чтобы выйти из квартиры. Атсуму в который раз мысленно называет себя ничтожеством и клянется бросить пить, чтобы больше не позориться.</p>
<p>Пить он, конечно же, не бросает, а вот своему позору наоборот оказывается благодарен. </p>
<p>Почему?</p>
<p>Потому что на пятнадцатый день в своем почтовом ящике он находит записку.</p>
<p>«Прекрати петь на балконе, ты простудишься, а ещё отморозишь себе все пальцы.<br/>
Я зайду к тебе сегодня в семь, будем разговаривать и искать твоё вдохновение. Купи чего-нибудь сладкого».</p>
<p>Атсуму всё же снова подкрашивает любимую надпись на кресле. Не время им ещё выцветать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Пятый курс экономического. — невесело смеется Атсуму, разливая по кружкам чай. — Выпускаюсь в этом году.<br/>
— И как тебе? — спрашивает Сакуса, разрезая клубничный торт на маленькие квадраты.<br/>
— Ненавижу всей душой.</p>
<p>В семь шестнадцать вечера они сидят на кухне у Атсуму. Буквально два часа назад Мия съездил в ближайший гипермаркет, чтобы купить «чего-нибудь сладкого», и в итоге проторчал полчаса, любуясь на всевозможные торты. Ванильный? Да ну, как-то безвкусно. Шоколадный? Его любит Осаму, а мысли о нём сегодня не нужны. Вафельный? Вафельный можно было и в магазине около дома купить, нет, он сюда приехал за чем-то более пафосным. А может не торт, а круассаны? Или эклеры? А может клубнику со сливками? А не будет ли этого похоже на сюжет из дешевого порно? Ну тогда клубничный торт, чтобы как-то с намеком, а вроде бы и без.<br/>
</p>
<p>В итоге Атсуму приезжает домой только к половине седьмого, а когда он только-только выходит из душа — в дверь уже стучат.</p>
<p>— Слишком банально, не находишь? — Сакуса игнорирует лежащую рядом с ним вилку и берет кусок торта руками. — Несостоявшийся музыкант, который проработает всю жизнь в каком-нибудь сером офисе или банке, при этом каждый день вспоминая о своих нереализованных амбициях и жалея, что тебе не хватило смелости сказать мамочке «нет» и пойти за своими мечтами.</p>
<p>Сакуса кусает торт, пачкая свой рот в розовом креме, но эта сцена совершенно не выглядит смешной. Его глаза смотрят настолько пронзительно, будто уже успели заглянуть в душу, изучили каждый её угол, и в итоге вынесли вердикт «не впечатлен».</p>
<p>О том, что он действительно пошёл учиться на банкира именно по просьбе матери, Атсуму предпочитает не говорить.</p>
<p>— Ну расскажи тогда свою историю, раз моя тебе кажется слишком стереотипной. — отвечает Атсуму, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки. К торту он не прикасался и не собирается — последний раз он ел нормальную еду два дня назад и сейчас боится, что его может вытошнить даже от одной лишней чашки чая.</p>
<p>Киёми проводит большим пальцем по уголкам рта, собирая остатки крема, и слизывает, задумчиво смотря куда-то в пустоту. Он наверняка даже не осознает, насколько сексуально выглядит этот жест, зато у Атсуму на несколько секунд перехватывает дыхание. Все-таки хорошей идеей было выбрать чай вместо алкоголя, зачем покупать бутылку, стоящую половину стипендии, чисто чтобы впечатлить нового знакомого, если этот самый знакомый опьяняет одним своим видом сильнее, чем любая неразбавленная водка?</p>
<p>— Я врач. </p>
<p>А о чём они говорили?</p>
<p>— Не практикующий. — добавляет Сакуса и отпивает чай.<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
— Отстранили после неудачной операции. </p>
<p>Киёми говорит настолько легко и монотонно, будто рассказывает зазубренный неинтересный параграф из учебника по физике. «Через сколько же ты прошел, чтобы так спокойно говорить об этой ситуации?» — думает Мия, но вслух произносит:</p>
<p>— И ты считаешь себя виноватым?</p>
<p>Сакуса усмехается, вытирая салфеткой испачканные в креме руки, и смотрит на Атсуму с легкой улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Ну не обвинять же две таблетки ЛСД, правда? — парень легко смеется. — Виноват тот, кто их принял, положив огромнейший хуй на свои прямые обязанности, и поставил под угрозу чужую жизнь.</p>
<p>Упоминание ЛСД Атсуму раньше слышал лишь на экране телевизора, в различных фильмах и сериалах. Обычно, такие таблетки принимали подростки или студенты на вечеринках, чтобы хорошо провести время, а дальше в фильмах шла съёмка с нестабильной камерой, множество ярких переливающихся цветов, куча танцев и поцелуев. Одним словом - настоящее веселье.</p>
<p>Такой образ плохо вяжется со взрослым и серьезным доктором Сакусой Киёми. Может так повлияла учеба? Слишком много сложного и неинтересного, но обязательно важного, материала. Или может он слишком много работал и, хотя бы на несколько часов ему захотелось расслабиться и забыть обо всех своих обязанностях? Неудачно получилось, конечно.<br/>
А есть ли смысл гадать?</p>
<p>— То есть ты…<br/>
— Да, я пытался оперировать под наркотой. Как видишь — неудачно.</p>
<p>Сакуса резко встаёт из-за стола и идет к дивану. </p>
<p>Кухня и гостиная в квартире Мии соединены, у них нет стены или перегородки, в квартире отделена лишь ванная. То есть, по сути, Атсуму живет не в квартире, а в одной маленькой комнате с туалетом. Отличное место, чтобы пригласить свою музу, ничего не скажешь.</p>
<p>На стенах в комнате висит множество плакатов, которые Киёми уже успел рассмотреть, когда только зашёл. Здесь есть и the neighbourhood, и panic!аt the disco, и даже one direction (у всех был этот период в жизни, не врите). Около дивана стоит маленький столик, на котором обычно валяются учебники с тетрадками, но сейчас там пусто (всё барахло Мия предварительно спрятал в шкаф с одеждой). </p>
<p>Сакуса рассматривает стоящую рядом с диваном гитару, на которой красуется множество наклеек: тут и персонажи аниме, и герои диснеевских мультфильмов (кстати, Ститч самый выцветший, а значит и самый старый), и какие-то незнакомые парню логотипы групп и кофеен.</p>
<p>— Ты ассоциируешь людей с песнями? — внезапно спрашивает Киёми.</p>
<p>«Конечно же нет. Люди вечно приходят и уходят, а музыка вечна, она не заслуживает быть чем-то второстепенным, я не хочу слушать песню и вместо понимания её слов думать о каком-то давно ушедшем от меня человеке. Музыка такого не заслужила хотя бы потому, что единственная, кто ещё не предавал меня».<br/>
Вслух Атсуму, конечно же, ничего такого не говорит.</p>
<p>— Нет, а что?<br/>
— Просто подумал, что было бы интересно послушать какой саундтрек ты бы подобрал к нашему сегодняшнему вечеру.</p>
<p>Мия хочет пошутить про саундтрек из стонов и шлепков, но вместо этого, к своему же огромному удивлению, берет в руки гитару и садится на диван рядом с Киёми. Он проводит несколько раз рукой по струнам, пытаясь вспомнить правильный порядок аккордов. Песня старая, казалось бы, давно забытая, но почему-то именно сейчас так быстро и вовремя пришедшая на ум. Пальцы сами вспоминают какой аккорд идет за каким, и это даёт Мии достаточности уверенности, чтобы наконец-то запеть вслух.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“just tonight I will stay // только сегодня ночью я останусь<br/>
and we’ll throw it all away // и мы отбросим всё это прочь,<br/>
when the light hits your eyes // когда свет режет глаза,<br/>
it’s telling me I’m right, // он говорит мне, что я прав,<br/>
and if I, I’m through // и если со мной все будет кончено,<br/>
it’s all because of you, // это все из-за тебя,<br/>
just tonight” // только сегодня ночью</p>
<p>«Только сегодня ночью» олицетворяет страх, что такой вечер с соседом будет первым и последним в его жизни. Именно сегодня Атсуму необходимо заставить его остаться, перестать думать и сожалеть о прошлом, открыться и вдохнуть в Мию давно утраченную жизнь.<br/>
Только сегодня ночью Сакусе необходимо заставить Атсуму творить и оставить что-то вечное о сегодняшнем вечере. Оставить после себя музыку.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“do you understand who I am? // ты понимаешь, кто я?<br/>
do you wanna know? // ты хочешь это знать?<br/>
can you really see through me now? // ты действительно можешь видеть меня насквозь сейчас?<br/>
i am about to go” // я собираюсь уйти</p>
<p>У Сакусы низкий голос, он чуть хрипит из-за того, что не распелся. Да и пел ли он вообще когда-нибудь?</p>
<p>Но он поёт сейчас. Поёт, смотря на слегка затормозившиеся от неожиданного вмешательства руки Мии. Сакуса прекрасно понимает, что значит эта песня, и что значат эти строчки. Он понимает, чего ждет и хочет от него Атсуму, но он сомневается.</p>
<p>Зато у Атсуму впервые нет сомнений.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“but just tonight I won’t leave // но только сегодня ночью я не уйду,<br/>
i’ll lie and you’ll believe // я буду лгать и ты будешь верить,<br/>
just tonight I will see // только сегодня ночью я пойму,<br/>
it’s all because of me” // что это всё из-за меня.</p>
<p>Последний припев так и остается не доигранным, и кто тянется за поцелуем первым также остается неизвестным.</p>
<p>Сакуса целуется грубо, кусая нижнюю губу. Он резко оттягивает блондинистые волосы, чтобы переместить внимание на шею и ключицы, на которых завтра определенно останутся следы сегодняшней ночи. Атсуму не против грубости, Атсуму хочет узнать всё о своей новой музе, поэтому отдает парню полный контроль действий.<br/>
</p>
<p>У Сакусы на губах вкус сладкой клубники и после этого его член кажется ещё соленее, чем он есть на самом деле. </p>
<p>Атсуму запоминает каждую родинку и шрам на чужом теле. Астуму выцеловывает каждый синяк на бледной коже, он вылизывает порезанные запястья и пытается не замечать, что чужие шрамы оказываются намного глубже его собственных.</p>
<p>У Сакусы сбивается дыхание, когда он вводит член в Атсуму. Без смазки, без подготовки, хоть презервативы нашёл, и на том спасибо. Больно просто пиздец. Но от этого Киёми будто возбуждается ещё сильнее. Он рычит над чужим ухом, но из обрывков стонов никак не получается сложить имя Мии. Ну и пусть. </p>
<p>Атсуму не чувствует боли. Атсуму чувствует, как с каждым толчком в него втрахивают вдохновение. И если это та цена, которая даст ему возможность позволить своим чувствам обрести физическое воплощение и избавиться от них навсегда, то он готов её заплатить.</p>
<p>У его музы слишком бледная, нездоровая кожа. У его музы проблемы с дыханием и учащенное сердцебиение. От его музы исходит нездоровый жар. Его муза выглядит истощенной и больной. У его музы нарушенная походка и координация. Его муза бежит ночью блевать. У его музы по ночам галлюцинации, в которых она зовет какого-то Ушиджиму и просит прощения. Его муза будто бы заживо гниет, лежа на диване рядом с Атсуму.</p>
<p>Но в данный момент Мия слишком занят и не может сложить эти факты воедино. Поэтому, когда Сакуса наконец-то кончает, Мия бежит за тетрадкой с ручкой и дописывает новые строчки.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“beg me for mercy, admit you were toxic, // умоляй меня о пощаде, признай, что был опасен,<br/>
you poisoned me just for another dollar in your pocket. // отравив меня всего за ещё один доллар в кошельке.<br/>
now I am the violence, i am the sickness, // а теперь я стал воплощением жестокости, болезни.<br/>
won't accept your silence, beg me for forgiveness” // я не приму твоё молчание, умоляй о прощении.</p>
<p>До конца песни остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, буквально последние строчки.</p>
<p>Продолжительность жизни наркозависимых людей составляет от пяти до десяти лет.<br/>
Сакусе Киёми живет в этом мире уже двадцать шесть, за восемь из которых он успел попробовать большинство существующих в мире видов наркотиков. У Сакусы Киёми раньше не было печальной истории из прошлого, просто ему было скучно жить. В университете он впервые попробовал экстази и на несколько часов нашёл свой смысл жизни, но забывал его каждый раз, когда эффект вещества проходил. Он стал лучше учиться, выбился в отличники, потому что мог не спать днями, и только с волшебными таблетками учебники по медицине наконец-то становились самым интересным занятием. </p>
<p>Ушиджиме Вакатоши очень не повезло попасть в аварию именно в тот день, когда Сакуса подумал «до конца смены осталось двадцать минут, я больше не могу терпеть» и принял две таблетки ЛСД.<br/>
А потом он принял пациента.<br/>
А потом убил его.<br/>
Хотя Сакуса вряд ли бы сказал, что Ушиджима мертв, он ведь не перестает приходить уже второй год к нему во снах. Правда, в последнее время его образ стал лишь четче, и Киёми наконец-то услышал то, что Вакатоши пытался сказать ему.</p>
<p>«Время пришло».</p>
<p>Сакуса уже давно отжил своё. Ему лишь нужен был последний толчок.</p>
<p>Атсуму Мия стал этим толчком. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Завтра утром Атсуму проснется в полдвенадцатого утра из-за голосов, раздающихся за дверью. На месте, где ночью лежал Сакуса, он обнаружит тетрадь со своими песнями. Чуть ниже вчерашних, написанных карандашом строчек, он найдет ещё пару новых, выведенных черной ручкой. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“i am the people, i am the storm, // я - народ, я - шторм,<br/>
i am the riot, i am the swarm, // я – восстание, я – стая.<br/>
when the last tree's fallen, // когда упадет последнее дерево,<br/>
the animal can't hide, // животным негде будет спрятаться,<br/>
money won't solve it // и деньги не решат эту проблему,<br/>
what's your alibi?” // каково будет твоё оправдание?</p>
<p>Этой ночью Сакуса закончит песню. Последние строчки, последние фразы перед финальным припевом - Сакуса напишет их сам, будто оставляя прощальный подарок перед уходом. Мия подумает, что надо будет поблагодарить его музу, возможно купить вино подороже или даже простые билеты в кино. Лежа на диване, он будет представлять работу над следующими песнями, совместные вечера в его квартире и более нежный и чувственный секс, к которому он потом приучит Сакусу.</p>
<p>Когда голоса станут слишком громкими, чтобы их игнорировать, Атсуму наконец-то выйдет из своей квартиры, чтобы увидеть несколько врачей стоящих у двери Киёми. А потом он заметит тело, накрытое простыней, и выпирающие из-под неё черные кудряшки.</p>
<p>Где-то там, на балконе, под первым выпавшим снегом, будет лежать упаковка чужих сигарет и зажигалка. Единственное, что будет напоминать о бывшей музе, живущей по соседству. Ну, и недоеденный клубничный торт, и разбитые мечты о будущем.<br/>
«Сейчас бы закурить».</p>
<p>— Ты знал его? — спросит у Атсуму маленький рыжий незнакомец, стоящий рядом с врачами.<br/>
— Немного. Он… помогал мне писать музыку.<br/>
— Правда? Я не знал, что Сакуса таким увлекается. — невесело ухмыльнется незнакомец.<br/>
— А из-за чего… — Мия не сможет заставить себя выговорить это слово, не сможет так сразу принять, что Киёми больше нет. Вот так просто, вчера был, лежал рядом, рычал на ухо, ел клубничный торт и рассказывал свою небанальную историю жизни. А сейчас уже его нет.<br/>
— Паралич дыхательного центра после употребления дозы героина. Время смерти где-то около девяти утра, точнее мне не сказали.</p>
<p>«Вот так просто», — подумает Атсуму. — «Задохнулся в соседней квартире, пока я спал. В нескольких метрах. Без единого звука. Вот так просто».</p>
<p>— Кстати, меня зовут Хината Шоё. — с грустной улыбкой скажет парень, протянув руку для рукопожатия. — Я его старый друг, мы учились вместе в университете. А ты?</p>
<p>И тут произойдет <b>это.</b></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“no thoughts, no prayers // ни раздумья, ни молитвы<br/>
can't bring back what's no longer there // не вернут тех, кого больше нет<br/>
the silent are damned // безмолвные обречены<br/>
the body count is on your hands” // на ваших руках кровь бесчисленных жертв</p>
<p>В голове у Атсуму родятся новые строчки и заиграет новая мелодия. Он наконец-то сосредоточит свой взгляд на рыжем парне и от чужой красоты у него перехватит дыхание.<br/>
«Не такой, как Сакуса. Яркий, солнечный, пусть и с высохшими слезами на глазах».</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p><b>Живой.</b><br/>
И это единственное, что будет иметь значение.</p>
<p>— Атсуму Мия, приятно познакомиться. — с такой же улыбкой ответит ему Атсуму. — Ты, случайно, не любишь клубничный торт?</p>
<p>Завтра утром Атсуму начнет писать новую песню.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"blood water" - grandson (на протяжении всего текста)<br/>"just tonight" - the pretty reckless (вечер в квартире)<br/>"thoughts and prayers" - grandson (новая песня)<br/>но каждую обязательно в акустической версии</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>